


Messages

by latenightlionheart



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>what day is it? and in what month? this clock never seemed so alive. *</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

It's just past six (am! dammit) and Drew's phone is vibrating off the hotel bedside table.

He reads the first message with bleary eyes. He doesn't have to guess who it is.

[ drew...do u know what day it is?]

It's so early that Drew has to think what year it is. He groans, rolling around in the duvet, propping himself up on his elbows to tap out a reply.

[ well it's not bloody xmas! why are u up now?? ]

[ :( ]

[ it's too early for this pet...... ]

[ drew! :( :( :( ]

[ jinder. sweetheart... dear... ]

[ you don't know??? :/ ]

Drew sighs and puts the phone down for a second to think. It's not either of their birthdays, it's not their anniversary...is it? No, it couldn't be. They'd just celebrated it and well, nope, Drew wasn't forgetting _that_. What then?

[ can u just say ...so i can feel like a bad boyfriend, say sorry and fall back into blissful bloody unconsciousness?? ]

[ u have to guess! ] [ pls ????? ]

[ if it's international cat day... ]

[ no! ]

[ first...? ]

[ y. ]

[ kiss? date? fuck??? do u scrapbook all this?? ]

[ drew! it's the day 2 years ago... ]

[ that? ]

[ we said I love you. ]

Drew wants to answer, is that all? But then he pictures Jinder's face, his dark eyes radiating that...warm sweetness, that look of unashamed love that's reserved just for him. The very same look that told Drew all he needed to know, long before he'd ever uttered the words.

[ jinder man, you sappy git... ] [ love you ]

[ i was kidding, thats still 3 weeks away ] [ love you more ]

[ >:( ] [this phone is going off right now ]

[ okay but i still <3 u ]

[ I KNOW ]

[ :) good! ] [can u get milk on your way home? ]

[ yea, ]

[ :) ]

Drew shakes his head and and tosses his phone aside. Dammit, Jinder. He'd never get used to this but then again, he didn't really want to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * it's lifehouse, jinder approves.
> 
> aaaand now my teeth hurt.


End file.
